


Martian Dance

by DraniKitty



Series: See you, Space Cowboy [1]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, overwatch
Genre: Bounty Hunter Genji, Bounty Hunter Hanzo, Cowboy Bebop AU, used future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: The year is 2074, humanity's moved from Earth to space 52 years after one of the Astral Gates that allows quick travel between inhabited planets and satellites exploded. With humanity so spread out, crime rose and registered bounty hunters have been allowed to criss-cross the system to bring in wanted criminals. Two happen to be the Shimada brothers, Hanzo and Genji, crewed on the ship the High Noon.Session 1 - Martian Dance





	Martian Dance

“Hoy, amigos! All 300,000 bounty hunters in the star system, how y’all doin’?!”   
  
“And now it’s time for Big Shot, the show that tells all about fugitives!”   
  
Genji lounged across a chair on the ship, watching the latest news on big bounties across the solar system. He hummed, slowly taking a bite of his Galaxy Puff cereal. There were three bounties listed this week, a small one for only a million woolongs, one for four million, and a recurring one for one hundred million woolongs.   
  
As always, he ignored the last one beyond scoffing at the old-as-balls photograph.   
  
He tilted his head back, watching as McCree walked through the door to the general living space. “Did you get my ship fixed?”   
  
“Mostly. Still missin’ a part.” McCree walked over, then leaned over the back of the chair. “One day they’re gonna get a new picture’a me for that shit show… Then our goose’ll be cooked.”   
  
Genji laughed, setting his empty bowl down, “No, YOUR goose’ll be cooked. Hanzo and I’ll be rich, AND have the whole ship!”   
  
“Who’ll fix yer shitty little peashooter on rockets when you ruin part of it, then? Ain’t gonna be YOU, ain’t gonna be your brother - He might break a nail! Think’a his pretty lil’ nails!” Then McCree thumbed off toward another part of the ship, “And it ain’t gonna be your Omnic buddy, either. Don’t none’a y’all know your way around a ship’s parts. Besides…” He leaned down, practically in Genji’s face, “Y’all’ll be arrested WITH me as accomplices, because when they check this ship’s registration, they’ll find two names - My name, and yer brother’s. So think REAL good ‘n hard about the idea of turnin’ me in.”   
  
There was silence as Genji stared at McCree, then sank down into the chair. “You raise a very good point. And who would take care of our dragons?”   
  
“Oh, I’m sure somebody’ll be happy t’ cook yer glorified noodle cats.” McCree turned and walked off, continuing on his way to his room. “Pick us a good mark this time, I got a part I need one of y’all to go get or this ship ain’t goin’ in the space gates without comin’ apart somewhere ‘tween Mars ‘n Jupiter.”   
  
Genji watched him leave, then scrambled from the chair. “Nobody is cooking our dragons!” He stomped through the ship to Hanzo’s room, pounding on the door. After a moment, it slid open to reveal his brother.   
  
“What is it, Genji?”   
  
“New bounties this week, one worth four million woolongs. And, of course… The same old bounty for our most esteemed ship mechanic.”   
  
Hanzo scoffed, leaning on the door frame. “We chase the four million woolong bounty, then. Is your ship ready for flight?”   
  
At the question, Genji hesitated, “No. I have to borrow Zenyatta’s again… If he’ll let me.”   
  
“You really need to figure out how to not ruin your ship. Go get what we need to know and get ready.”   
  


* * *

  
  
With great care and skill, McCree parked the High Noon in orbit around Mars, in line to hide behind Phobos. He flicked several switches on the console, then pressed a button, “All ready, boys?”   
  
“I am ready!” Genji shifted in Zenyatta’s small ship, not entirely pleased with how it felt. It didn’t have the same comfort of his own, but his own wouldn’t make the trip down to Mars or even around Mars without breaking down.   
  
“Good, good.. How you doin’, sugar?”   
  
Hanzo let out a small sound of irritation, pulling up the video com to glare at McCree, “I have told you MANY times to not call me sugar.”   
  
“Oh, pardon ME, darlin’, but still, you ready to go?”   
  
McCree got a middle finger in response, before Hanzo flipped switches in his ship. “I am ready, open the bay doors.”   
  
Laughing, McCree flicked another switch, “Whatever ya say, darlin’! And that finger a promise?”   
  
“Oh my god will you two stop flirting, he is my BROTHER, I don’t want to hear this!”   
  
Shoving the thrusters forward, Hanzo let out a bark of laughter, “Oh YOU are one to talk, what happened with those girls in Tijuana?”   
  
“That was different!” Genji followed his brother’s trail out of the docking bay, both heading planetside.   
  
“How?!”   
  
“It wasn’t YOUR sex life under discussion!”   
  
McCree covered his face with his hands, rubbing it. He heard a hum behind him and silently held out his hand for the cup of coffee that was soon pushed into it. “Thanks, Zen.”   
  
Zenyatta chuckled, settling in the secondary seat. “Do not worry, Jesse, they’re simply acting as brothers act.”   
  
“Oh, like you know what it’s like.” McCree turned, staring at the Omnic. “To put it in simple terms, you’re a robot, robots don’t got brothers.”   
  
“In a sense, we actually do, yes. We are all brothers and sisters and assorted other siblings.” Zenyatta’s gaze went to the window, watching the sun peak around the red planet below. “Besides, I have known the Shimada brothers for some time longer than you have, they may argue and insult each other, but they do deeply care about each other.”   
  
Letting out a hum, McCree leaned back and sipped his coffee to wait for the brothers to hopefully catch the bounty.   
  


* * *

  
  
Mars was mostly for rich people who could afford to live there. The majority of humanity lived on space stations, moons, and asteroids. To say the least, Hanzo and Genji popped out as bounty hunters the way they were dressed, tattoos unashamedly on display, and at least half of Hanzo’s abdomen, and Genji’s hair dyed a bright green. The older Shimada brother took a sip of his drink, looking around. “Where do you think our target is hiding?”   
  
Pulling up the information, Genji read over it again. “My guess? A bar. It’s where he’s usually spotted.”   
  
“And how many bars are there in this asteroid-forsaken town?”   
  
Genji paused, and then his face fell. “Forty-five.” He looked at Hanzo, “So should we split up, then?”   
  
Hanzo let out a long sigh, peeking over his sunglasses at the screen. Finally, he nodded, “You take that side of the city, I’ll take this side. If either of us finds him, we radio the other.” He put his sunglasses back and ambled on off.   
  
Several hours later had the brothers meeting up at the last bar. They both stared at it, brows furrowed. Hanzo pointed at the sign, “What the hell kind of name is The Winking Skeever?”   
  
“An old game, from when great grandfather was a child, it was a bar and inn in it. I guess whoever made this place was a fan of old video games.” Turning off and putting away his data pad, Genji walked to the door. “Here’s hoping he’s here!”   
  
“No kidding, I want to get some actual food on the ship already, I’m tired of cereal.”   
  
The inside of the bar was decorated with old posters, some from the previous century, others from just past the turn. The atmosphere could have best been described as vintage decor, up to and including televisions from the vacuum tube days. At least one was a rather ancient looking LED. All were tuned to some sort of old movie, many of the older units having equally-ancient VCRs under them.   
  
Both Genji and Hanzo stared at one of the massive old televisions, the VCR unit sitting on top of it. They looked at each other, then jointly shivered at the outdated tech. Turning, they each scanned a different side of the bar, before Genji was elbowing Hanzo in the side. When the elder brother turned, the younger pointed, “There.”   
  
Hanzo nodded, then put his sunglasses back on. With purposeful strides, he walked over to the man hunched over at the bar, leaning on the counter next to him. There was silence between them, before the man slowly turned to look Hanzo over.   
  
“Well aren’t you a pretty sight…” He slowly grinned, the expression completely and utterly lecherous. He shifted, fully taking in the rib-length leather jacket with rolled up sleeves Hanzo wore, covering a too-tight shirt that came up almost as short, and the equally small black shorts. “I’m not normally into guys, but for you… I might make an exception.”   
  
Hanzo spared him a look over his sunglasses, one eyebrow rising. “But can you afford me?” He shifted, turning his body to face the target of their hunt. “This IS Mars, after all. And things run…” He traced a hand up the man’s chest. “Very rich here.”   
  
The man’s smile only seemed to grow broader, “And how much are we talking here?”   
  
“More than I’m sure you can afford.”   
  
He’d been hooked, sitting up, “No, I can afford you! I have billions of woolongs!”   
  
Hanzo’s smile was slow, laced with danger. “Is that so?” He leaned in close, trying not to recoil at the man’s breath, “So then, why don’t we get away from here, find somewhere a bit more… Cozy? Less crowded…”   
  
Looking around for a moment, then man pointed off to the restrooms, “How ‘bout a quickie in there?”   
  
Creative… Hanzo stood up, offering his arm, “Lead the way, then!” He had to continue to keep from recoiling at the idea of doing anything in a public bathroom. As they walked across the bar, he shot Genji a look. Genji nodded in return as he slid off his stool, quietly following at a distance.   
  
No sooner had the door to the restroom closed than Hanzo found himself pushed against the wall, a hot wet mouth pressed to his neck. It was a good moment to let his pleasant facade of an expression melt away to one of disgust, between the wall that only looked clean and the man pressing him to it. After a moment, he forced the smile back on, pushing the man back. “Hold on there, tiger, we haven’t even discussed what you’re paying!”   
  
The man scowled, “Can we discuss that after? What do you want as payment, any-” He froze as he felt a gun barrel pressing to the base of his skull.   
  
Hanzo smiled at him, the look somewhere between seduction and danger, “How about four million woolongs?” He placed a finger below the man’s chin, lifting his head. “You’re worth a lot of money, you know. Now come along quietly, you’re worth nothing to us dead.”   
  
As they stepped out into the bright Martian sunlight, Genji was animatedly talking about the foods they could get after the parts to fix both his personal ship and the larger ship they docked on. Hanzo, in the meantime, looked about, frowning slightly. This had been easy… Too easy.   
  
Their ears were both filled with a sudden buzz from McCree, “You boys about done down there? There’s some folks up here startin’ t’ sniff around and I don’t like how close they’re gettin’ to my ship.”   
  
Hanzo let out a huff, pressing the button for his communicator on his ear, “That ship is half MINE and you know it. Do what you have to so it doesn’t get broken any further, I’d like to visit Ganymede some time soon.”   
  
“Well, darlin’-”   
  
“Do NOT call me ‘darlin’, I am NOT your darlin, and I am not your sugar.”   
  
“Look, I’m doin’ what I can to avoid them. I’m gonna move around behind Deimos, see if I can lose ‘em.”   
  
As the communications ended, Hanzo let out an irritated sound, “Hurry up and get him in that joke of a ship and let’s get him turned in. And do NOT crash into anything, we can’t afford paying for the damages on Mars!”   
  
Genji made a motion with his hand of ‘blah blah blah’, then waved it at his brother, “Don’t WORRY, anija! I’m always careful with Zenyatta’s ship!” He pushed their bounty catch along, programming the location of the police station once in. “See you in the sky, anija!”   
  
Hanzo waved, watching them go. After a moment, he went and climbed into his own ship, heading back for the High Noon.   
  


* * *

  
  
When Hanzo finally found the High Noon, it was parked behind Deimos. Across the horizon, he could see another ship circling behind Phobos, clearly looking for something. “Idiots…” He angled toward the High Noon, flipping a switch for communication with the larger ship. “I’m coming in to dock, open the bay doors.”   
  
McCree’s reply came back quick as a whip, “Demandin’ there, ain’t ya, princess?”   
  
“If you call me that again-”   
  
McCree only turned off the com, opening the bay doors for Hanzo. He watched with one eye as the smaller ship parked, right beside his brother’s ship, with space for Genji to park when he returned in Zen’s. As he closed the bay doors, his attention went back to the snooping ship.   
  
The door to the cockpit slid open with as much violence as Hanzo could possibly muster, stalking up behind McCree and speaking in rapid and angry Japanese at him. McCree held his prosthetic hand up, silencing the angry hunter. He then pointed to where the other ship was slowly inching around Phobos and flicked on the com, “Genji, don’t be comin’ to the ship just yet, snoops’re still hangin’ around.”   
  
“Alright. I’ve already sent you both your shares of the bounty, I’m visiting one of the bars.”   
  
Hanzo sighed, covering his hand with his face. He rubbed the skin around his bridge piercing, then leaned over McCree’s seat, “Don’t blow all your money on booze and women again!”   
  
Genji’s laughter filled the line, “You worry too much! It’s not like I’m gambling away an entire ship!” There was a pause. “I know the look you’re giving me, McCree, and I can’t even see your face. Do me a favor!”   
  
“What’s that, cabbage hair?”   
  
“Ouch. Anija got fondled by the target, be a pal and scrub it from his memory!”   
  
Hanzo scowled at the radio, one eye twitching, “You little grass-haired shit!” He then reached over, turning the com off. “I’m going to go shower, don’t get this ship blown up or anything!”   
  
“Wouldn’t dream’a it, darlin’.” Turning, McCree shot Hanzo a cheeky grin, only for his hat to get knocked off his head.   
  
“Baka.” Turning, Hanzo stalked off to burn away the feeling of being pressed into a public bathroom wall while McCree kept an eye on the other ship.   
  
There was a skittering across the metal floors, before McCree found himself covered in three long little creatures, two blue and one green. He glowered at them, “Y’all ain’t supposed to be in here.” One of the blue ones only blinked at him, before curling into a noodle-shaped pile in his lap. The green one soon joined the blue, while the third wormed its way under his hat and peeked out. McCree only scowled, listening as Zenyatta chuckled and left the room. Once the door slid shut, he reached up and scratched the small creature’s chin, smiling more to himself as it let out a happy chitter.   
  
Genji returned the next morning, hungover, his clothing askew, and miraculously not broke or robbed blind, Zenyatta’s ship in one blessed piece. The ship that had been snooping about had thankfully left, allowing the High Noon crew to leave Mars unharassed. To McCree’s relief, Genji said nothing of the small blue dragon still peeking from under his hat, though he did get a cheeky grin.  
  
_See you, Space Cowboy._  


**Author's Note:**

> So, way back in 2002, we moved into a little trailer and with no internet available at the time, I found myself staying up late in the summer watching an anime that truly sang to me, Cowboy BeBop. Much more recently, I was looking at McHanzo fanart and found DaddySchlongLeg's gorgeous fanart, particularly their Redline AU art, and started watching the movie as a result... Which triggered my mind with... -Motions- THIS. Consider this a love song to what I consider one of the best animes I've ever watched.
> 
> For the fanart that inspired me, go here:  
> http://daddyschlongleg.tumblr.com/tagged/redline-au
> 
> There are 3 posts total, but the first is actually under the McHanzo tag, not the Redline AU tag. It wound up inspiring Hanzo's look in my mind more than anything.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at DraniKitten, and don't be afraid to message me there!


End file.
